narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arui Gobetsu
| previous occupation = Hunter-nin }} Arui Gobetsu (劫罰暗涙, Gōbetsu Arui; literally "Silent Tears of Eternal Punishment") is the former head-captain of the Hunter-nin devision of the ANBU corps of Kirigakure. He was famed due his enormous skills, including his master assassination abilities and perceptive combat. On the battlefield, he has been the worthy opponent of many, including Kage and Akatsuki alike. He even participated in the Grand Shinobi Tournament as the leader of Team Yotogi, although the Tournament was never completed due unforeseen problems. He was also a member of the Council of Nine, proving his status as a remarkably strong ninja. In the hidden villages, Arui was renowned by the moniker Saire (サイレント, The Whisperer; literally "the silent one"), which referred to his rather uncanny ability to silently merge out of the shadows at unexpected moments, aswell to his habit of whispering rather offending jokes about others to himselfFamily Ties: Arui Gobetsu vs Kuuden Shokku#The_Silent_Visitor, 3th post. To most missing-nin, he was feared by the title He who cuts down God (彼はダウン神削減, karewa duanshin sakugen), as a testament of his excellent swordsmanship abilities. He wore this title with proud, and didn't hesitate to remind his opponents of it and instill fear on them. During a awe-inspiring battle between Kirigakure and Kaguya Gobetsu's party, Arui and his partner and lover Ishiki Kazeyoshi faced Arui's former teacher and previous captain of the Hunter-nin division, Gin Furyūmonji. In this battle, Ishiki found her end at the hands of Gin's devastating techniques, which triggered a change in both Arui's abilities and personality. Completely eradicating Gin, Arui's fury and sadness couldn't be halted and after ruining the village he once sought to protect at all cost, he fled, settling his status as a missing-nin. Appearance Arui has light brown, spiky hair that reaches until near his neck. He has often been commented on his beautiful eyesDuel of the Fates, The Assassin and the Witch, which are a deep blue in color. He appears as a tall, fit young man, with a good muscle build and a highly-trained physical state. As the ANBU captain, he commonly wears the ANBU uniform, except when he hasn't received any missions. He has the trademark ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder. His ANBU mask resembles a cat, and is white-colored with several purple swirls around the eyes and at the end of the cheeks. He is often seen with a denigrating smirk on his face to his opponents and other people who he has outsmarted. He wears his blade, Kamishini, on his right hip, indicating he's left-handed. While undercover or when he isn't at work, Arui prefers to wear simple clothes which appear kind of dusty. He wears a long, brown cloak together along with a dark brown hakama and a standard, gray kimono. He wears simple rice sandals and sometimes a straw hat. He keeps his katana hidden under the cloak, to avoid public interest. Personality 's death]] Arui is known as a man who likes to have fun, a social figure who can throw in a joke even during the most serious of times. In battle, he likes to play around and taunt his opponents, and clearly has pleasure when they get annoyed. He is often seen with a smirk on his face, as if he knows something others don't. Despite this, he's a wise man, and has a great sense of duty and friendship: putting the village and the safety of his allies before himself. Protecting both of them at once, however, does causes him trouble from time to time. He is a man who "lives his life today", not thinking about the future, destiny or anything related, but grabbing any chance to have fun and taking on any challenge, regardless the danger to himself. In combat, he's generally quite serious, despite the above mentioned taunting of his opponents. He's very professional, and has the ability to utilize his surroundings effectively and finding and using his opponent's weaknesses against them. He has been noted to pick up small details, which comes in quite handy during his missions. He's very patient, as his job requires to wait for the right moment to strike. Therefore, he generally doesn't deliver much strikes, but that doesn't make them less lethal. apparently, Arui can be very reckless from time to time, accidentally forgetting his duty when in the heat of battle. This often leads to him getting lectured by the Mizukage. In his heart, Arui is very sad, due the trauma he suffered as a child while watching his mother being abused and murdered. Although he mostly hides this behind is everlasting smile, he has shown moments of great sorrow and grief, crying at moment when he's all alone. He has shown to really rely on the people around him to expel this inner depression, especially on the ones he loves, shown with Rin Tamaha and Ishiki Kazeyoshi. Lately, he hasn't shown anymore signs of his inner sadness, and it's unknown if he has overcome it or if he's simply hiding it very cleverly. But, as Ishiki states, it "can show up at any time", referring to his fragile situation and his daily confrontation with death and misery. Following Ishiki's death at the hands of his former master, and the latter's death by Arui's own, Arui suffered a disastrous change of personality and beliefs, causing him to wreckage Kirigakure and leave his position as Hunter-nin captain. His former enthusiasm and optimism have been replaced by apathy and even nihility, relating to the "emptiness" caused in his heart by Ishiki's death. The confident and cunning smile on his face that used to be his trademark, has turned into mischievous grin. During his fight with Gin, he also portrayed the a bit of keeping his eyes slitted, although this was forwent in later appearances. While he is still as intelligent as ever, he seems to currently apply his genius in much more malevolent ways, enjoying to toy with people's emotional states and beliefs for his own amusement, and even other missing-nin have expressed fear and distrust for him. His trauma seems to have fully enveloped him, but instead of becoming depressed, Arui's heart has changed into an uncaring stone. He no longer sees any prominent usefulness in having a partner, and if he does need a specialist in a certain manner, he will kill him without hesitation once he has outlived his usefulness. During certain moments, Arui drops his act of grinning to make way of an endless look in his eyes, where he's capable of speaking of the most dreadful of things without even the slightest bit of hesitation or emotional conflict at all. History Arui was known as a prodigy during his childhood, highly favored by his teachers and envied by other students. During these days, he was always seen smiling, a custom he still does today. However, this shroud of perfection was merely an illusion, because Arui was highly depressive due the fact that his mother was killed when he was only three years old, watching the whole process of abuse and murder from his box. Due his father being working at that time, and his brother not old enough to realize what happened, Arui was the one who suffered the drama the most. Arui completed his graduation with flying colors, excelling at every class in the academy. In fact, his skill was so great that people whispered he would become the next Mizukage someday. However, one day, Arui was walking on his own in the outskirts of of Kirigakure, he encountered a missing-nin, a robber who had participated in the murder on his mother. Blinded by rage, he unconsciously activated his Kekkei Genkai and used it to brutally kill the missing-nin. When people found him, they saw the little boy sitting at the dead body of the man, with a mocking smile on blood-covered his face. The Mizukage, both surprised and horrified by this happening, ordered Arui to be transplanted to the Hunter-nin devision, as such expertise and killing intent would come in handy there. Surprisingly, Arui rose to the top of said ANBU devision very quickly, achieving the status as Head-Captain in a very short period of time. Meanwhile, he fell in love with a chūnin who thought at the Ninja Academy, named Rin Tamaha. The two started a long-term relationship, causing Arui to temporarily lose his depression. However, a year or so later, Arui suggested to take Rin with him on a mission, to which she agreed. Despite the fact that it wasn't allowed, Arui did so because the missing-nin they had to hunt down was only a small one. This simple mission, however, resulted in a catastrophe when it turned out to be a spy of Otogakure, who had lured Arui and Rin into a trap. What followed was a big battle, and even though Arui was able to overwhelm the attackers, Rin got fatally wounded and died in his arms. Following Rin's death, Arui's former depression came back, which caused him, together with his sadness about the loss of Rin, to enter a state of recklessness, forgetting his duties and starting to drink heavily. After a while, however, the appearance of Ishiki caused him to overcome this state, falling in love once again and becoming the enthusiastic person again he once was. Until the day of today, the exact relationship between him and Ishiki is still unsure, but there are clear signs that they both have romantic feelings for eachother. Synopsis The "Kirisaku" incident Abilities breaking Gin's assault]] While much of Arui's new abilities have yet to be revealed, it's undeniable that his already notable power has increased immensely. He's capable of manipulating his in new, more dreadful forms, such as the Mūtoru. It took only the exerting pressure of the latter to completely shatter an enormous technique. Within only moments, Arui could proceed to slash down a massive veil of yin-yang energy upon the performer of that technique, a man who was infamous for his capability to murder his whole clan and wreckage a large part of before going renegade. Quotes *(To Kuuden) "Try to keep up with me. I didn't earn the nickname "He who cuts down God" for my knitting skills." Trivia *His name was partially inspired by the canon character Darui, of whom the author is fond of. *His appearance is partially based on Kuro from the anime and manga series Kurozuka. *Arui's theme is The Best It's Gonna Get by Celldweller. *Arui's favorite word is "Jiyūni" (自由に, Freedom of Action) References Category:Characters